


No One Notices an Extra Securty Guard

by theflamelord



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Child Abuse, Death, Gen, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3457031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflamelord/pseuds/theflamelord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was it, the first time, what i've waited to long for.<br/>Just me and him alone.</p><p>Vincent claims his first victim</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Notices an Extra Securty Guard

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Challange: FNAF – Vincent  
> “Write a short story in the perspective of the serial killer who lured the 5 children to their death in the backstory of FNAF”
> 
> I wrote this in like half an hour at three in the morning, plz do not take to serious.

He looked like he was maybe 6 or 7, not much older, and if he was then he was damn tiny for his age. I watched him carefully as he moved around the tacky pizza parlor, scurrying from one outdated arcade machine to the next, his little black vans pattering on the floor as he ran looking for the one he wanted to play. Before he found that game though he was distracted by something, I followed him through the dinner, tailing back enough that no one would notice, When he reached the employees only room I expected the brat to turn around like any good little boy.

Luckily for me, he was a very bad little boy.

He peeked around before slipping into the forbidden rooms, his heart probably racing to catch up to mine, his at the prospect of seeing the animatronics,

mine at the prospect of having him alone in a locked room.

My brain went fuzzy as I paced to the door, nothing suspicious, just the security guard going to the employees only room, probably on break, I passed all the oblivious parents, so fucking sickening, my senses were at a peak, every whiny kid, every sticky step on the stained carpet, I felt aware of every eye watching the security guard walk into the break-room, the same eyes that couldn't be bothered when It was a kid, it wasn't their brat so what did they care. 

After what seemed like a never ending trek to reach the door the sound of it closing behind me was like a shot of whiskey, the gently click of the door lock felt like the foreplay of the night.   
“Eep”   
After the outburst I heard a scurrying sound behind me, heh he was trying to hide, playing along like a good little boy before he even knew the game.  
I paced the floor, adjusting things on the shelf for no reason other that delay the fun, I made my rounds around the dim room before reaching the desk he had hid under. I toyed around in front of it for a minute, just enjoying the sound of heavy breathing, savoring it as I began rummaging through the drawers. After a few minutes I found what I was looking for, A knife I had took from the kitchen for just this occasion, I slipped into my pocket as a stood and sat on the desk.  
“So, how long you plan on hiding under there?”  
Bang!  
Aww, his little head must have met the desk, I chuckled aloud as I bent down to look at the kid. He was small with strawberry blond hair, he was wearing a little black button up with cartoon dragons on it, but the most obvious thing about him was the huge green eyes staring right back at me, like a kid caught in the cookie jar...  
or the employees lounge.  
“I-I'm sorry mister, I just wanted to know what was back here!”  
He was a stammerer I noted, I wanted to remember all of this  
“It's okay kid, I snuck into a few places myself when I was your age” I gave my best trustworthy smile and hoped the kid would fall for it, he did.  
He reached his hand out to mine as I helped him up.  
“I really have to get back before my dad gets mad, bye mister” He said in a rush, trying to get out of the room (and out of trouble) as soon as possible, My grip on his hand tightened and pulled him back.  
“Uh, I really have to go” he was clearly uncomfortable, stranger danger was kicking in, I had to work fast.  
“Don't worry kid, you can hang out back here a while”  
“N-no I really need to go” He started pulling on my arm harder trying to escape.  
I Pulled the knife, god it was so quick, the feel of metal hitting his face, the warmth of the blood on my hand, the sound of his cry, here it was, the climax of the night was upon us.  
“You're not going any-fucking-where” my hand clamped onto his mouth stopping him from talking “don't try and scream, no one will hear you” I leaned into him, my breath heavy on his ear “we're gonna play a game” I dragged the knife down his chin to his neck, taking in his tears and whimpers, he body shaking in fear and shock.

Oh yes, tonight was the night, I'd waited for so long and now it was here, The handle of the knife felt like part of my hand, the work was natural and quick, like it was what I was meant to do, every whimper like a chorus of angels singing the gospel.   
But like all fun it ends to quickly,  
The pounding on the door was obvious, The manager screaming open up, some snooping bastard had seen us both come in here and was here to ruin my fun.   
The kid started shaking, trying his hardest to scream, get help.   
One slice and it was over, not the end I had wanted, I wanted it take longer, but I guess this would do for now, I lifted the kids mangled body up by the tattered bloody shirt, tossing him on the desk as I made my way to the back exit, I ditched the uniform and made my way through the alleys, by the time they got the door open I'll be long gone.  
People never seem to notice an extra security guards until it's to late.


End file.
